Shelter: A Wrench In The Works
by Aozoran
Summary: First In The Shelter series. Have you ever wondered why Ratchet is so crabby? Sometimes the answer can surprise you. First Aid X Ratchet
1. Part 1: Silence

**Author's Note: Well... slag me XD This little story comes out three things coming together. People wanting to see more of First Aid and Ratchet, me watching too much Transformers Prime and also reading Keelywolfe's Story "Something You Miss". I have been also working more on Willing Sacrifice and also Frozen Heart! I'm kinda flopping around between different fandoms XD **

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't mind owning Aid. XD**

* * *

><p>"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One, identify yourself." Optimus Prime allowed himself to study the beacon signal frequency and also the trajectory that the ship was coming in on.<p>

The displays presented the gathered Autobots with a clear and rather interesting read out on the incoming vessel, showing it to be not only of Cybertronian design but also looked very much like a long range cargo transport vessel. Ratchet's hands were quickly moving over the control panel, bringing the vessel into focus and was running the frequency through the recognition software and almost jerked back the moment the name came back.

_"This is Autobot Cargo Vessel _Radiant_,"_ The voice was soft and gentle, almost musical in quality as it came across the communications link. _"Is Ratchet there?"_

The Medic's entire frame froze instantly as he was addressed, his head lifting sharply to gaze a the screen and his expression was one of actual shock. Disbelief spread across the white and crimson mech's features, while he attempted to get out a response to question that had been directed at him. Not in a million stellar cycles did he think this mech would come right back into his life, the one mech who could turn his spark upside-down so easily.

Bulkhead couldn't help the sudden grin that took over his entire face at the sound of that voice, one that was familiar to many of them.

"Another bot's coming here." Miko couldn't help the grin that spread across her features as she caught sight of Bulkhead's expression, her head turning towards Ratchet and the other Autobots and knew something was up at the bemused glow to both Arcee and Optimus Prime's optics. "Seriously cool, are you another warrior like Wheeljack is?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the commlink. _"Pardon?"_

"First Aid." Optimus Prime addressed the mech, though his blue optics regarded the silent Ratchet with pointed look. "It is good to hear your voice again and to welcome you to Earth." He had already checked the voice print against that which he had on record and there was no doubt that this mech was who he appeared to be. "He is a medic like Ratchet, Miko, also a member of the Protectobots."

_"Hello, Sir, Hot Spot sends you his greetings and says that you still owe him a canister of Adularias Oil."_ A chuckle escaped First Aid, one that tickled the audios. _"Prime, Sir, is Ratchet there?"_

And that did bring a smile to Optimus Prime's lips. "He is indeed, First Aid."

_"Ratch." _

Miko was sending a glance towards all of the bots present and was about ready to explode with questions, but actually covered her mouth with a hand stifling any noise that wanted to escape because she seriously didn't want to miss seeing Ratchet, the most uptight mech in the universe look like he had just gotten his aft handed to him.

_"Beloved." _

Ratchet jerked at that, his vivid blue optics staring upwards at the screen, the muscle cables in his throat working hard around his vocal components, wishing he knew exactly how to respond to that single word that struck him right to the spark.

"Wait…" Dark eyes blinked at Bulkhead at that word too, mouth opening once before shutting tightly again. "What….?"

_"I still love you." _

And that had all the bots but Ratchet grinning from audio to audio.

"What?" Jack's eyes practically bugged out as he stared at Miko with a look of both abject horror and incredulity. "Wait… _what?_"

"Yeah, that was my reaction." Miko grinned at Jack as she recounted for her friend exactly what had taken place merely an hour before in that very spot. Before both of their eyes were turning back towards where Ratchet was practically burying himself in work, nothing new, but the way the mech was twitching like his circuits were jolting with literal nervous energy. "Ratchet was speechless, I mean… completely and totally…"

The dark haired teenager turned slightly towards where Arcee had propped herself on a crate to one side of the 'sitting' area the kids had piled into. "So do you know anything about this, Arcee?"

Raf's head lifted from where he had been rapidly typing away at the keyboard of his laptop, pausing just long enough in hopes of catching the answer. His fingertip lightly pushed his glasses back up his nose, a touch of confusion touching his expression over the fact that someone really could ruffle the usually unflappable Ratchet like this.

"I've more heard about it than actually witnessed it." Arcee admitted softly, keeping her voice low but knowing it was more than likely that Ratchet would be able to pick up their voices anyway, the mech was so twitchy. "Ratchet was assigned a partner during several of the early battles on Cybertron, it was rare back then to place two medics together, _but_… when they worked together you knew nothing would stop either of them from drawing your spark back from the brink of deactivation, no matter the injury…"

"Wow." Rafael commented softly, shifting around so that he could get a glimpse of Ratchet out of the corner of his eye, realising the mech had actually frozen in place the moment Arcee had started speaking. "So… he was…"

"Yes, he was the other half of Ratchet's spark. Though there was always problems between Ratchet and First Aid's brothers… or at least with Blades and Groove. You see, the brothers form a Gestalt, _Defensor_, and they were restricted from using their gestalt in battle because of First Aid's absence…"

"Enough, Arcee." Ratchet murmured softly, his shoulders hunched slightly, his fingers rubbing lightly at his temple as he regarded the three humans and the femme with a troubled look forming on his features. "What is between myself and First Aid is just that, between us."

"Sure thing, Doc Bot." Miko glanced between Jack and Raf and both boys knew that she would be digging for more information on the newest arrival to their planet. "What's he like though?" She couldn't help but ask, too curious for her own good.

"Compassion." It was Ratchet who answered the question rather than Arcee, his blue optics dimming slightly at the memory of the one mech who had fit so seamlessly into his life that every moment without First Aid truly had been an existence without the other half of his spark.

"How so?" The youngest of the humans enquired.

"First Aid is all that is good within this world." Ratchet's servos clenched tightly, swallowing hard as he glanced away, his facial plates revealing the haunted look that lingered there. "All… that is meant by the word Autobot."

"Ratchet…" Arcee stood, ready to offer something to calm the usually snarky medic, but found herself staring at Ratchet's back as the medic retreated and vanished into the base leaving only silence behind him.

* * *

><p>Ratchet's long strides were taking him deep inside the old bunker complex and towards his quarters or at least the space that had become his quarters. Even after three stellar cycles on Earth, it was still as bare as it had been the day he had settled on the quiet chamber for his own private space. All that filled it were long work benches and what tools he still had, a number of projects filling parts of the space and the shelving he had constructed, which screened off his berth from the doorway. This had never been home. <em>Home<em> was… his optics shuttered tightly, attempting to force back the memory file that wanted to invade his thoughts.

The cramped cabin on the _Xanthus_. The space crammed full of shared projects and broken supplies that First Aid had just not had the spark to scrap. It had irritated Ratchet at first, their quarters becoming just that little more cramped, but during those first few orns of their relationship he had come to realise that the reason his partner brought back so much was because his spark was so vast that nothing could not draw compassion from him.

A single smile from Aid could wash away all his irritation and ease his spark and processors. The mech was his balance, the gentleness to his sometimes caustic nature. That thought brought an almost bitter laugh to him, privately acknowledging the fact that sometimes he was as sparkless as the Decepticons when it came to those around him, biting and harsh.

A servo lingered against one of the sets of tools that rested on the nearest workbench, fingertips stroking lightly over it and remembering the feeling of a slender hand curled against the back of his own, smaller… but still so strong. He ached for what had been taken from him. It was a sensation that never left him, no matter what he attempted to accomplish here on Earth, it felt hollow without First Aid at his side. Empty. Like him.

"Here you are, Old Friend."

Ratchet started, his servo jerking back and away from the tool he had been touching, his vivid blue optics turning towards his long time friend and Prime. His spark sinking slightly at the emotions he caught glittering in Optimus's optics, ones that revealed the Prime regretted his part in all of this. "Yes, here I am." Dropping onto the stool by the bench, he leaned one elbow against it, his fingers rubbing against one temple and gritting his denta slightly.

A hand rested lightly against Ratchet's shoulder, attempting to ease the distress that seemed to seep out of every circuit and wire that Ratchet possessed. Optimus Prime was startled to realise that Ratchet was actually trembling, the unshakeable medic having been rattled by the imminent arrival of First Aid. "It might be different."

"And it might not be." Ratchet's jaw clenched tight, denta grinding as he shrugged off the Prime's servo. "It might be as it was the last time with the arrival of the _brothers_." He knew that none of the Protectobots truly fancied him as being any potential bondmate to First Aid and… some part of him had always wanted the approval of those mechs whom were so important in the life of the one bot who completed him. "Frag it, Optimus, it could be as it was that day." Gritting out a bitter curse, his helm dropped, knowing that it had been his own fragging fault.

"And it could be different."

"How? How can it be, Optimus? What has changed?" Ratchet snapped harshly, his optics burning with anger and hopelessness. "_Nothing!_" The last word was practically a roar of sound coming from him, his fist slamming down hard on the bench, sending several things rolling off it and clattering to the floor. "The Protectobots _need_ a medic, the Autobots _need_ Defensor." Slumping in the chair, the anger that had so quickly filled him washed away in a wave of despair. "And I… _want_ First Aid."

"Ratchet."

"No. I can't do this, Optimus. I can't go back to… **Slag**… one word from him and I'm already hooked again. It took me vorns to stop waking in the middle of my recharge cycle and search the berth for him. Watching him leave again would tear out my spark or what is left of it."

"He did not wish to leave the first time." Optimus knew that it would not help, his optics shuttered and he rubbed his servo across his face, feeling the stab of guilt over what had occurred between Ratchet and First Aid.

"And that just makes it all the more painful." The mech hissed out, anguish touching his features and revealing the spark that did lurk within the mech's frame. He was not the cold bot that most thought him, not when it came to the one bot who could see past everything and see him despite his faults and flaws. "All these vorns… I could have been with him, but war _necessitates_ things. Our wants are not what is important right now."

And Optimus retreated, knowing that despite wanting nothing more than to reassure his old friend that all would be well, he knew there were words that not even he could offer to dull the pain Ratchet had suffered in silence.

* * *

><p>First Aid moved through the ground bridge with an easy gait and graceful movements, his pale blue visor sweeping the space he had entered with quiet curiosity, taking in the strangeness of it all. Visor covered optics flickering over instrument panels and the neatness of the space, his lips quirked upwards into a thoughtful smile, there was only one bot who would design the ground bridge in such a way, the workmanship something he was intimately familiar with.<p>

_"Sir."_ First Aid was offering Optimus Prime a warm smile, bowing his head slightly in respect, exiting the bridge just as it began to cycle down and the vortex shut off behind him. However, his pale optics were sweeping the interior of the base and his smile began to fade, his shoulders slumping a touch when it became abundantly clear that Ratchet was not present, even though his spark was screaming at him that the other mech was near. _"It is an honour to once again be able to greet you."_

_"It is good to see you once more, First Aid. For the benefit of our human companions if you would use the English language it would be most appreciated." _

A touch startled, Aid twisted until he caught sight of the three partially grown organics leaning against the railing of what appeared to be a recreational area. "My apologies." He dipped his head slightly towards the organics, curiosity already flaring within him as he was shifting through a number of scans of them with quiet interest. "I will remember to do so in the future."

"He's a _guy_." Miko burst out, starting at the slender, though obviously male Autobot who had come in through the ground bridge. "So… does that make Ratchet…"

Jack's hand clamped around Miko's mouth, silencing any other remarks she might have made. However, his head twisted towards Arcee almost questioningly, as seeking an explanation for the fact that…

"Most curious." First Aid couldn't help himself, already moving towards the organics, hovering just on the other side of the railing to peer at the three who were leaning against the back of couch. Lips curling upwards into a gentle smile, he knew that some of the others were already smiling over his inbuilt sense of curiosity, but he was just grateful to have finally arrived. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself." With a bow of his head, he offered. "First Aid, Medic and tinkerer." Glancing back over his shoulder, he took in the other mechs and femme around him, before glancing back towards Miko, who seemed to be looking him over for weapons systems or at least… that was what he thought she was looking for. "I was not designed for combat. I do not carry any weapons."

"This is Miko, Jack and Rafael." Bulkhead supplied.

"So intriguing for organics…" His slender fingered servo stretched out over the rail, a quiet invitation.

Miko pounced the opportunity, settling herself into First Aid's palm as he lifted her upwards with care, giving Bulkhead a reassuring look when he caught the slight shift in the large Autobot's stance. "So… you're _Ratchet's_ boyfriend?"

"I was his partner for several vorns." In all sense of the word, already beginning to run several medical scans across the Organic's small feminine frame, his optics glinting a little behind the protective visor that shielded hypersensitive optics. Though he was soon turning around, answering the questions placed to him while continuing his study of the human female, building up a working knowledge of the species for future reference.

Soon enough Bumblebee and Bulkhead would be heading back through the ground bridge to First Aid's ship which had thankfully slipped in undetected by the Decepticon warship that prowled the planet's surface. He had answered the signal Optimus had sent out and brought with him a Prime's ransom in supplies and materials he had picked up along the way and also brought from the Autobot Colony that had sprung up on the Dafillon where the Protectobots had made their permanent base. The news about the colony seemed to bring some new hope and life into those around him, especially when he reported that over one hundred and fifty Autobots made up the compliment of the planet's civilian population.

"Thankyou for allowing me to scan you, Miko." He lifted his palm upwards so that his shielded optics could meet the human's caramel gaze for a long moment.

"He's in his quarters."

First Aid was startled by the words, his helm jerking up and around, though he was careful not to shift his hand and risk dropping the small fragile organic.

"Are you intending on returning to…"

"No." First Aid's jaw clenched slightly, his expression determined. "The moment I heard your message, Sir. I knew I had to come."

Relief seemed to swim across Optimus Prime's features, though there was a spark of guilt that burned in those blue optics. "I…"

"What was done was what needed to happen at the time. As much as I wish it could have been different for us, I knew he never meant the words he spoke to me. It was most unlike Ratchet and I got it out of my brothers afterwards. However, this time no one will prevent me from remaining here."

"_Ah_… oh cryptic ones…" Miko remarked, glancing between the two mechs and clearly wanting to hear the story that came along with the comments considering that Ratchet had prevented them learning more about the relationship between himself and the pale blue and navy Autobot holding her.

"Oh." First Aid was immediately dipping, carefully setting the human down on the ground and clearly mistaking her comment for exasperation over him holding her for too long.

"Miko, why don't you go…"

"I want to know…" The girl waved a hand towards First Aid and was clearly attempting to ask what was in the minds of all three of the children. "Are you guys _gay_?"

The medic blinked at that one, glancing towards Jack who had covered his face with both hands and felt like rolling his eyes at the rather abrupt and very insensitive question. "Gay…?" The meaning of the word was quickly supplied from his language database and he frowned slightly. "Interfacing preferences…?" His head turned towards Optimus, clearly confused for a moment before comprehension dawned on him in a rush.

"Humans are… a touch sensitive about…" Arcee grimaced slightly, glancing towards Jack and the back at First Aid with a slight apology in her fine blue optics.

Sighing softly, First Aid thought it was probably necessary to explain about this before the humans decided to tag them with things that were human concepts and not Cybertronian. "Miko." Dropping to one knee joint and resting forwards onto one palm, he faced the human on her level as much as he could, hoping not to be at all threatening. "Please remember that we are not human, there are differences between yourselves and us. I know that sometimes things seem… unexpected, but I ask that you remain open minded about Cybertronian relationships." Offering a gentle smile, he knew that this was probably going to bring a lot of questions later, but it was best if he answered part of it now rather than leave it until after he had seen Ratchet.

"Our species as a whole has a significantly larger proportion of males to females, mechs to femmes." A hand gesturing towards Bumblebee and then to Arcee in explanation. "Both genders are capable of carrying…" Pausing for a moment, he considered what words might be able to express the same idea. "Of bearing us children. Though femmes have the advantage and can grown the sparkling's frame, mechs can still carry a spark until it is large enough to be separated from the carrier's spark and placed into a pre-fabricated frame."

"Wait… you mean…" Miko's optics widened as they turned on Bulkhead with interest.

Bulkhead backed up a step, gaze immediately returning to First Aid with a look of 'help me' written all over his features.

"Yes, Miko, each one of us is capable of having a sparkling. _However_, some have preferences as to whether it is they or their partner that carries, some are simply more inclined to carry while others are more receptive during interfacing."

"Interfacing?"

Jack's eyes widened slightly as he realised exactly what it was referring to.

"Sex." First Aid supplied, both optical ridges lifting at the sudden smothering of laughter that was occurring within the base at his straightforward answer. "It appears there are significant similarities between human physiology and that of the average Cybertronian."

"_Aid_."

"Oh dear." Pale glacial blue optics widened slightly, his head twisting to regard those around him and actually seemed to fluster a little, his shoulders drooping a touch, glancing around him with worry evident on his delicate features. "Apparently… I have said too much."

Miko just burst into a bout of uncontrollable laughter at the expression on the slender Medic's features. "Now I know who to ask questions of." Grinning widely, she pointed towards the flustered medic. "I like him, Bulky, can we keep him?"

That had Bumblebee and Arcee chuckling softly.

"If you would excuse me…"

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead why don't you take Miko and see to First Aid's cargo." Optimus sent a quick data packet to First Aid, a series of instructions on how to get to Ratchet's quarters, and almost had to hide a smile as the medic was burning rubber to get out of the rather amusing situation he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>The moment First Aid spotted Ratchet his spark practically melted within its casing, his hand lifting to rub lightly over where it pulsed beneath his armour, attempting to silently ease the ache just there. Moving quietly, he slipped inside, his pedes almost soundless against the concrete floor of the mech's quarters, his optics took in every inch and detail of it, surprised by the fact that it was so impersonal.<p>

"Hiding?"

What Ratchet was holding dropped with a loud clatter onto the work bench as the mech froze at the sound of First Aid's voice.

"Now that, Ratch, isn't you."

Fingers clenched into fists as they rested on the edge of the table, his shoulders trembling slightly with his emotions. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and plead with the beautiful mech just behind him to remain with him, desperation spurring him almost to do so.

"I'm not leaving."

Ratchet's high speed processors suddenly shut down. All at once. In shock.

"I'm not leaving you this time, Beloved. No matter what others may say or what may come up. We both know you never wanted me to leave." Striding forwards, warm servos lightly brushed against Ratchet's shoulders, sliding over the warm metal slowly, thumbs tracing the seams and where the plating overlapped softly, feeling the mech tense up as the flutters of pleasure surged through the mech's sensor net from his light touches. "But I respected your choice in that matter…"

"_Primus_." Ratchet groaned, his optics shuttering tightly as slender arms slipped beneath his own and embraced him as a slender form pressed up against his back. Head tipping to one side, he felt a mouth sliding along his throat and jaw, teasing him a little with the action but sparking something inside of him that he couldn't resist. "I couldn't… I…" His helm dropped backwards, resting against the slender chassis, feeling his spark fluttering wildly within its casing, slowly down to match the steady pulse of First Aid's. "I'm so sorry…" The mech croaked out, one of his shaking servos reaching up to tentatively brush over the one that held him. "Aid… _frag_… I…"

First Aid laced his fingers through Ratchet's, just leaning forwards slightly, dropping his chin to rest on top of the mech's helm, knowing he could remain content within that moment forever. "I know."

"How can you…? You have every right to despise me…" Blue optics shuttered tightly, shoulders slumping as he was being gently soothed, almost wanting to snap, his spark almost unable to bear the fact that First Aid could forgive him for all that he had said that day so long ago that had shattered what they had had. "What I said to you… _Primus_…"

Squeezing the mech's fingers tenderly, he turned his head jus enough and his mouth closed around the tip of a chevron, glossa sweeping along the edge of it and feeling Ratchet jerk sharply at the sudden intimate contact. However, First Aid's slender form was against him and attempting to avoid him was near impossible in the position he was in seated at his work bench. "Beloved, I never once stopped loving you no matter what happened." Because in the end he knew beyond any reasonable doubt and blunt statistics that Ratchet would _never_ hurt him, this mech had always protected him. "I knew something like that would eventually happen. I had hoped not… but it did. There is nothing either of us can do about that."

"Aid…" How could this mech be real? How honestly could…? It truly humbled him in a way he could never explain to anyone that somehow this beautiful being saw in him something worth loving.

"Wow…"

Both mechs parted with a start, their heads turning towards the doorway and to Miko who stood there grinning from ear to ear with her phone up in order to catch a picture of the two mechs like that.

"Miko!" A loud voice thundered down the corridor and heavy footsteps followed it, making the very foundations of the entire place actually shake with the passage of the giant. "_Frag_…!"

The moment was shattered with the arrival of the human and the brilliant flash that startled First Aid, his head twisting away from the brilliant glow, pale optics immediately blinking quickly behind his visor. His hands slipped away from where they had been lightly touching Ratchet, shifting away and looking suddenly caught at that moment, his earlier embarrassment returning sharply. Another blinding flash actually did have First Aid stumbling backwards, recoiling from the light, one arm lifted to protect his face, letting out a shaken puff of air at the pain it caused.

"First Aid!" Ratchet was immediately on his pedes, the stool squeaking in protest at the quick movement, his hands catching the elbows of the mech before him, steadying him and worry lined his features at the feeling of the tenseness in the mech's frame. "Easy." He whispered softly, rubbing his palms up across the mech's upper arms, stroking softly, before his hands caught the slender jaw and eased it upwards so that he could catch a glimpse of those beautiful pale optics that were hidden beneath the mech's visor. "You have been neglecting yourself again."

"…No…" First Aid attempted to protest, his gaze dropping away from Ratchet's, the mech's throat working slightly and knowing just how difficult it was to get anything past his former lover.

"Sweetspark."

"I…" Shaking his head as much as Ratchet's grip on him would allow, he didn't resist being manoeuvred back so that his aft bumped against the stool and the slight pressure forced him to sit down.

"You never could say no to anyone." Dipping his head forwards, his helm lightly touched against his companion's, it was a soft motion, gentle and tender. "No matter how exhausted you were."

"You're… just as bad as me." He protested softly, hearing Ratchet actually laugh softly at that.

"I am indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>The final part will be here soon. XD AND IT WILL CONTAIN STICKIES XD if Miko doesn't interrupt them again. *laughs*<strong>


	2. Part 2: Smile

**Author's Notes: Okay XD I like this story a little more than I thought I would. Its quite a bit of fun and I liked the tender moments in this part so I thought I would write one more part tomorrow to finish it off with a hot bout of 'facing. You know XD I do love all you guys. Sometimes I'm amazed by just how many people read my stories! Its truly awesome! Thankyou all^^**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but... oh I wish I could own a few things XD**

* * *

><p>Ratchet's entire body shivered slightly in surprise, a slow sound rising from his tanks and upwards as every inch of his frame practically tingled with sensations that had stirred him from recharge. A soft tickling was sliding against his hip and thigh, brushing back and forth and a husky groan was pulled from between his lips as his blue optics flickered online and he stared at the ceiling.<p>

The tickling sensation was fluttering down along his thighs and across sensitive plating that actually got a slight shiver out of him. Maybe the heating was acting up again, his fingers fisted in the cool blankets on either side of him, his hips shifting restlessly while he hissed out a surprised breath as something warm scooted up the length of his stirring spike, the slight dampness left him definitely thinking something had…

A startled cry was torn from his vocals as his fingers clenched painfully tight into the fabric, his head arching back into the softness of what could be considered a pillow, his hips practically lifting off the bed as something wonderfully hot and slick slipped around his spike right down to the base. Blue optics flared wide as he realised the tickling sensations had been palms and nimble fingers sliding along his now unarmoured limbs, sweeping across the seams and his protoform. Everything within his mind seemed to stop functioning after that moment, everything was a heated blur of blinding pleasure and raw heat as his spike was being nibbled and licked with the practiced skill only one mech Ratchet had ever encountered had.

His overload was nothing short of _explosive. _Ratchet's shout of surprised ecstasy seemed to echo of the walls of his quarters and through the base, his processors remained disengaged as his interrupted recharge cycle attempted to pull him back in. An almost breathless groan escaped him as that mouth continued to work him until he was limp once more against the soft fabric of his berth, his chassis rising and falling rapidly as he attempted to cool his systems.

A pair of the palest glacial blue optics sparkled up at him when he did gaze down at First Aid whom was curled beneath his legs, looking extremely pleased with himself. Glossa darting out to lick up the last of Ratchet's spilt fluids that attempted to escape from the corner of his damp lips, it was clear exactly what the mech had been doing. With his visor up, the true beauty of the small medic was revealed, it was a rare occasion he would do so, those gorgeous optics highly sensitive to light and thus explaining why the room was so dark.

"Good morning." First Aid greeted, rubbing his cheekplate lightly against Ratchet's thigh, dropping a few kisses up along the length of it to the junction of thigh and hip, glossa lapping softly across the seam.

"Aid…" Ratchet was still a touch shaken by the wake up call he had just received. "I thought…"

The Protectobot's head tipped to the side adorably, flashing Ratchet a smile, before stretching lazily and sliding upwards to curl on the berth beside his lover, his cheekplate soon coming to rest against one strong shoulder. "I just got back and I… I guess I couldn't wait for you to come out of recharge…" A finger lightly brushed against the centre of Ratchet's chassis over where his spark pulsed, knowing as well as Ratchet just where to touch and how to elicit the sweetest of pleasure.

One large hand stretched out to carefully cup that beautiful face, lifting it just enough to be able to gaze into those clear blue optics that sparkled at him. "Thankyou." All the strain of recent orns seemed to seep right out of him as he felt an arm drop over his waist, fingertips playing across seams and soothing everything within him with a practiced servo.

"No need for thanks." The pale blue medic licked his lips lightly, letting out a quiet sound of appreciation for the taste that lingered in his mouth courtesy of his lover. "Maybe later you can show me how much you appreciated your wake up call?"

Optics brightening slightly, he laughed softly when Ratchet reached for him, but he scooted away, his slender frame elegant as he moved. Pedes soon finding the floor, pushing himself upwards off the berth, he stretched slightly, a hand rubbing lightly over his facial plates and wishing he could have spent the night curled in Ratchet's arms. However, duties had dragged him away after Miko had interrupted them and he had ended up recharging on his own ship in the small cramped crew quarters unable to drag himself back to the outpost. Both of them had been practically running on fumes…

Ratchet was rolling off the berth after First Aid, actually pouncing the smaller medic, long arms wrapping around the still armoured frame, cradling the smaller mech in against him, his mouth sliding against the curve of his throat. The evidence of just how much he wanted First Aid was pressed against the smaller mech's aft, making him squirm with need.

"I've missed this." He breathed, kissing the corner of his lover's lips, gathering the mech even closer. "Aid… I've missed you. Its been… the _Pit_ without you in my life."

"Flatterer." Their mouths met in a blistering kiss before the mech squirmed, his aft pressed against the mech's hardening spike and relished the soft groan that escaped the white and crimson mech. Ratchet was harder than granite like that. "As much as I would enjoy spending the rest of the orn sprawled on my back beneath you, Beloved, I am expected in the main chamber to meet an 'Agent Fowler'."

"Frag!" Ratchet hissed, his frame vibrating with the sudden jolt of desire and need that flared through him at the closeness of his long time lover and partner. "This is _unacceptable_."

"Well…" A slightly mischievous grin touched beautiful features, twisting around in the warm arms that held him, his servo reached down to capture the straining length now resting against his belly, sliding his fingers along the twitching length and thumbing the head lightly. "Call it justice for several vorns of me being without an interfacing partner." The protective visor slipped back down into place, covering the top half of the mech's face and optics. "You can wait a few _hours_…" A tight squeeze had Ratchet's head dropping back slightly, a low groan escaping the mech who was being handled by a mech who knew him intimately. "If I remember correctly… you have a scouting mission this afternoon, I have a need for some fresh air and an alt mode. I'll join you then."

And Ratchet found himself staring after the swaying aft of his lover, his hand lifting to rest over his spark as a slow smirk touched his lips as he watched First Aid vanish out of his quarters leaving him hard and needing. It there was one mech who could out argue him it was First Aid. For all his sweet nature to everyone else, his lover could be an expert tease to Ratchet. "Wow."

* * *

><p>Agent Fowler <em>stared<em>. He would not have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself. Ratchet was smiling. The mech who had such a caustic personality and rarely showed any form of emotion that even resembled happiness or even enjoyment was full out smiling.

There was a sound of quiet laughter from one side of him, his gaze immediately turning towards the newest of the Autobots, taking in the slender frame and welcoming smile that was offered to him. Though the Bot's gaze flickered towards Ratchet then back at Fowler with his lips twitching upwards at the corners, amusement written across every line of the face that was visible beneath the visor.

"Should I comment?"

"Best not." First Aid responded, pushing himself off the wall before coming over to the railing, his head tipping slightly to study the human with intense interest. "I fear you might not want to know the whole truth of why he's smiling."

Agent Fowler's eyes widened with a sudden jolt of comprehension and his eyes flicked from one mech to the other and then back again. His mouth opened, then shut just as quickly as he tugged at his tie and loosened it slightly, clearly not quite wanting to think about what two giant…

"I will have to install soundproofing." First Aid commented absently, rubbing his fingertips against his jaw, his optics following Ratchet's aft for a moment before jerking back to the human. "If I gave you the chemicals and amounts required for the job…"

"Ah… sure…" Okay… this was _not_ what he had expected.

"My thanks, Agent Fowler. I think the others will appreciate it in the future."

"You're different from the other Bots…" Agent Fowler had to admit that despite the rather strange beginning to their conversation, he actually found himself relaxing, the mech before him treating him as if he were part of something rather than an outsider looking in.

"I have significant experience with species interactions and most find me to be quite non-threatening because of my pacifism or at least that is what my Brother said…"

Now that caught the human's interest, it was clear that the human had not been given access to many things regarding the Cybertronian people and any information gleaned might be important. "You have a brother?"

"Actually… I have four." Allowing himself to sit on a nearby crate, it put him at optic level with the human. "The oldest is Hot Spot, then Groove, Streetwise, myself and Blades. I have always been closest to 'Wise. You would probably like him, he's quite good with intelligence gathering and security."

"I have a request."

That made First Aid blink, his head tilting slightly as he encouraged the human to continue.

"At times there has been a need for members of the Government and others to be initiated into…" Fowler's head turned towards where Optimus Prime was talking to Ratchet. "Prime's a good guy… _but_…"

"Shock and awe." First Aid nodded slightly, considering the offer. "Optimus Prime has always been like that, a mech who shines in such a way that sometimes it seems hard to talk to him. There has been no greater Prime than him, truthfully. He is a mech who embodies what it means to be an Autobot. Fair, just and willing to do whatever it takes for those under his command." Aid paused at that, having caught the slight stiffening of the Prime's shoulders, knowing that even though he had been speaking quietly the mech's audios had picked up his words. "I know he will always live up to the legacy of the Primes."

"You will consider it?"

"I will, if it is alright with Optimus Prime. It sounds quite intriguing." And something that would interest the smaller of the two medics, he had a love of social situations, or at least enjoyed being around others of a number of species and it would give him a good occasion to study the human race. "Though maybe the use of my holoform will be in order for the initial interactions…"

"Holoform?" Now that peaked Agent Fowler's curiosity. "Holographic technology?"

Now that made both of First Aid's optic ridges lift sharply, turning back to regard Ratchet with curiosity. "Yes. It is something both Ratchet and I worked on together. I would have thought he would have… Maybe he saw no need…"

And he found Bumblebee regarding him with rapt interest, the yellow scout clearly interested in the technology that First Aid was talking about.

"Maybe a demonstration then." First Aid was relaxing back against the wall, letting his helm drop forwards as he was using his previous scans of the humans and soon there was a soft almost inaudible hum from his systems. And soon beside Agent Fowler a slender young man stood, the form transparent at first like a regular holoform before it began to condense and grew solid as the hard-light holoform took shape.

A young man of about twenty stood there, hands tucked into his jeans pockets, golden blonde locks framing a delicate face, a pair of blue shades resting across the bridge of his nose and shielding his eyes. _"Hard light holoforms."_ He vocals came through the human mouth and sounded a touch different from how it usually sounded, having lost the slightly metallic reverb from it.

"Cooooool!" Miko stared at the young man who offered her a smile as her head appeared over the top of the couch. "You're pretty cute for a hologram. Does Bulkhead have one?"

A flush ran across pale cheeks at the compliment.

There was a sudden a very sharp burst of complex clicks and all the mechs in the room practically blanched at the coarse, vulgar words that had escaped Ratchet as he stopped what he was doing and was striding across the space towards First Aid and his blue optics actually burned with a touch of some unidentifiable emotion.

First Aid's holoform actually let out a surprised squeak as large hands were suddenly reaching for him, the image immediately shimmered and vanished before those large hands could curl around him. The Autobot abruptly came back fully online the moment the holoform dematerialised, his slender body jolting to his pedes and moving back a step. "Ratch…" He knew that look, the mix of exasperation and a touch of jealousy lingering on those facial plates.

"You do realise what your talking gets you."

With a flurry of Cybertronian words, First Aid was bolting away from his lover, hearing the sounds of laughter coming from behind him as he ended up moving through the corridors quickly, throwing an apology to Agent Fowler over one shoulder as he darted through the doorway and out into the rest of the base. He could hear Ratchet behind him and couldn't help the secret smile that tugged on his lips as he was being pursued through the base.

It surprised him when he ended up going up an incline, First Aid letting out a squeak as Ratchet's voice bounced upwards towards him and suddenly First Aid was spilling out into the open. A cool dampness suddenly spread across his plating, a fine mist of what appeared to be water soon coated his blue armour, a startled sound escaped his lips as he took a step forwards, a sound of delight coming from his lips.

Head tipping back, he felt the fine dusting of rain trickle across his facial plates, his optics shuttered tightly and he allowed his visor to lift, feeling the surprising coolness running across his lips and face, a little of it drifting into his mouth. The world was forgotten in those few moments, The mech appreciating the wildness of this new planet, his scanners stretching out to take it all in, getting lost for several long moments in the sensations.

And then he heard the soft tread of pedes on the damp earth just behind him, his body turned and his head dropped and before he could open his optics to see who it was, a pair of large servos cupped his face, lifting his jaw just enough that a mouth could cover his own.

"My spark refused to beat while you were gone from my life, I have been nothing but an empty shell." Ratchet brushed away some of the water droplets with his thumbs, though he couldn't help but lap away the rest that clung to the smooth metal. Glossa sweeping across First Aid's lower lip, he couldn't suppress a groan of his own when he tasted himself still on his lover's glossa. "I have been nothing without you."

"I doubt that, Ratchet." Pale blue optics flickered once before shuttering again against even the weak light, helpless in that moment and trusting completely in the mech before him. "You have done great things for our people, on Sheva... or Omicron."

"You..." His mouth touched against First Aid's again, just relishing the moment, the feeling of the fine drizzle tickling across their sensor nets and dampening their armour. "You kept track of me."

"I tried to keep up with your movements... its hard to get information... but I did my best. I wanted to know that you were safe." Stepping forwards, he felt strong arms curl around his frame, cradling him intimately close and his helm dropped against Ratchet's shoulder, letting out a quiet breath, all the pent up energy suddenly fleeing out of his systems leaving him exhausted and drained as he just pressed in even closer to the heat of Ratchet's frame. Those arms held him up, supporting his weight and one hand slowly stroked along his spinal plating, tracing each plate gingerly, the movement easing him into a strutless mass.

A slight tremble ran through the length of First Aid's entire frame.

"Its alright, Aid." Ratchet's chin dropped onto the top of his lover's helm, feeling the slight shake of the slender body. "You're allowed to feel like that. No one will see."

And suddenly First Aid was sobbing hard, droplets of cleanser streaking down over his cheekplates and dampening Ratchet's armour as the spark wrenching sounds slipped out from between the mech's lips and were muffled against his shoulder. All the pain both of them felt at the forced separation coming to the surface in a wave that crested and crashed over them painfully and all Ratchet could do was hold on tightly and promise silently that he would never let the mech go again. He knew he had been a fool to ever let anyone convince him that splitting from this mech had been in anyone's best interest.

* * *

><p><strong>So cute! Don't you think?<strong>


	3. Part 3: Stars

**Author's Note: YAAY ^^ that is the final part! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing XD Unfortunately!**

* * *

><p>Ratchet moved down the corridor, the slender body of First Aid resting in his arms, the mech's helm propped against one shoulder, servos tucked against his tanks. The slow rise and fall of the medic's chassis showing that he had dropped into recharge and was content to remain that way for a while and Ratchet hoped it would be long enough to soothe the strains he had felt in his lover's frame.<p>

"Old Friend," Optimus Prime hovered there in one of the doorways, his broad shoulders tight and his optics dropped to regard the recharging medic in Ratchet's arms, then back up at the mech's face, a slightly troubled expression gracing his features. "Is he well?"

"Exhausted… I have a feeling he hasn't been ingesting enough energon recently." A slight smile tugged at Ratchet's lips as he gazed down on the peaceful face of his lover, just glad to have the Protectobot back in his life. "Too worried about everyone else…"

"I will attend to your afternoon duties myself." The Prime reached out to rest a hand against Ratchet's shoulder before the mech could voice any kind of protest. "You have done much for us, Ratchet, we all owe you a considerable debt." Blue optics softened as he regarded the two together and squeezed the mech's shoulder in reassurance. "We all wish for your happiness." Before he was striding past Ratchet and First Aid.

"Optimus…" Ratchet twisted slightly. "Thankyou."

Pausing for a moment, the Prime looked back at the medic, nodding his head once, though he was soon continuing down the corridor.

"Your friendship has meant the world to me. I do not know what I would have done without your support when I lost First Aid." It was rare that Ratchet ever expressed such emotions, but First Aid had been right, their Prime needed to know that he was honestly appreciated for the mech he was. "I hope that one day you will find the one who will complete your spark as Aid does my own. I am certain he is out there waiting."

In that moment, the two mechs just stood, neither seeing the other but knowing that their friendship had sustained them both when times had been tough and all had seemed lost.

* * *

><p><em>"Have you ever had kids, Bulkhead?" <em>

_"Miko…" _

_"No seriously. Would you ever… get pregnant? I mean… seriously…" _

Silence followed for what seemed far too long for a mech such as Bulkhead, Ratchet almost wanted to smile over that particular situation that First Aid seemed to have instigated. His lover's honesty sometimes did end up created the strangest situations around him, and the one playing out just outside the doors to their quarters was just too amusement not to listen in on.

_"I don't know, Miko, I have not met the one I wish to bond with yet." _

Ratchet almost wanted to laugh, being able to imagine easily the look of troubled concern on the large mech's face plates as he was forced to deal with the 'organic question demon'.

However, his attention turned back to the crates that now sat against one wall, his excitement tingling through him as he touched each of the various tools and equipment that filled each of them. Some he recognised belonged to First Aid, but other equipment had been manufactured by hand, each piece crafted with the attention and perfection he had come to expected from his lover. Some of it… he recognised. Pieces of specialist equipment that he had designed himself but had lost during the vorns and didn't have the time or materials to replace. Yet, First Aid had made them… made them for _him_. The grips fit his hands so easily, designed for his larger servos than for First Aid's elegant slender ones.

One thing that caught his attention was the small golden sphere that sat on the edge of the work bench, it was clear that First Aid had brought it with him when he had come in earlier to wake Ratchet. Stepping over to it, he examined it carefully, a finger reaching out to brush across the top of it, and the sides of it folded back seamlessly the inner surfaces reflective and highly polished. There was a soft hum from within it, and the room was suddenly filled with a sea of stars, the night sky being created over their heads in a real time display of Earth's night sky.

Flicking off the light switch, the soft glow filled the space, his optics sweeping over the beautiful stars that spun slowly, several of them seemed to flicker. Reaching out the pad of a digit lightly touched the star and the star system suddenly came into focus, plants sweeping around him in slow dances as the star that burned to one side of him illuminated the room more brightly, he swore he could almost feel the warmth of its light on his plating. He recognised it. Recognised the planets that spun lazily past them.

Soon Cybertronian glyphs were scrawling down beside the second planet of the six surrounding him, his optics widening as realisation struck him. It had the dates of his arrival and departure… sketchy information about the mission… His vocals let out a sharp hiss of surprised static. First Aid had been trying to trace him… to make sure… the words his lover had spoken suddenly becoming all the more clear with this holographic astronomic chart.

"Ratch…?"

Immediately he returned the image to that of the Earth's night sky, soon moving towards the berth and the unarmoured mech curled amongst the blankets stretched across it. How many nights had he dreamed of seeing that? Too many…

"Ratch?" The mech was sitting up, the blankets sliding down the elegant curves of that slender frame, wide pale blue optics swept the darkness. "_Ratchet?_" There was panic in that beautiful tone and it almost broke Ratchet's spark in two to hear it.

"I am here, Sweetspark." The mech seated himself on the edge of the berth, stretching out a hand to cup that beautiful face, feeling the mech nuzzle against his palm, relief flickering in the depths of those beautiful optics. "I'm not going anywhere. What's troubled you?"

Slender hands curled around Ratchet's, holding it there and just shuttering his optics, clearly attempting to memorise the sensation of Ratchet's touch against his facial plates. "I just… I thought… I was back on Dafillon." Head tipping slightly in an attempt to indicate the hologram that shimmered above them slowly, bringing the night sky inside for their own personal pleasure. "And that I was alone again."

"You aren't, Love." Everything within him burned with that same jolting arousal he had felt that morning seeing the slender mech sprawled out innocently amongst the thermal blankets. "I am right here."

Hands stretching out to catch the back of Ratchet's helm, tugging him forwards and mouths met in a fierce passionate kiss that stole everything from Ratchet's processors as the weight on the back of his helm pulled him downwards as First Aid sprawled once more across the berth. The action forced the white and crimson medic to support himself with one hand on the far side of his lover, his entire frame vibrating with the kiss that scorched through his systems like a solar flare, a glossa sliding between his lips and exploring the inside of his mouth.

Ratchet's armour was being stripped from him, the medic suddenly overbalancing and finding himself sprawled on his back, hissing out a rather pleased groan when First Aid swung a slender thigh up and over his hips, straddling him. That tight aft pressed against the larger mech's codpiece and it had him releasing a low hiss of pleasure as his lover's heated valve brushed across where his spike was trapped beneath his armour, straining to be released.

"_Frag_," He breathed, attempting to draw cool air into his abruptly overheating systems, the sight before him was one that would always be etched into his memory core. His lover was haloed by stars, sleek frame almost glowing in the soft light, pale glacial blue optics almost azure with the warm love and deep affection that was directed straight at him. First Aid was _beautiful_ and his. "You are… perfection." A fingertip traced along the line of the mech's jaw, downwards across the length of the mech's throat, lingering lightly against where he could feel the steady pulse of fluids running through the main fuel lines, before slowly drifting to the spark casing, his fingertips spread, optics closing as he relished the tingle of electricity and sensations that played against his palm through the metal.

Talented hands tickled up across Ratchet's sides as the last of his armour was sent clanking to the floor, his sensor net alive with the sensations, while thumbs swept beneath some of his plating and rubbed at hidden nodes that were accessible only when Ratchet was sprawled like he was. His hips bucked upwards at the torment, feeling slick metal sliding erotically across his codpiece, a sexy gasp escaping Aid.

Ratchet's hand was drawn to First Aid's lips, one finger being drawn into that wet heat, denta and glossa working over the length of it, getting another jerk from the medic, both of them knowing that hands were the most sensitive components a medic like they had considering their need to be able to work using them. Free servo closing around Aid's twitching spike, he caressed it slowly, working it from base to tip, thumbing the end and feeling the drops of fluid forming. Smearing them, it lubricated his palm and made the motion slicker, creating a devastating friction.

A sexy little whimper slipped out from between First Aid's lips around the digits he was playing with. The slender mech trembling slightly as his hips rubbed slowly over the hot plating, blue optics half shuttered, pressing into Ratchet's hand eagerly. With a hard twist and squeeze around the aching spike, the Cybertronian suddenly overloaded with a sharp cry of Ratchet's name, the medic's fingers sliding from between those lips, fluids spreading across Ratchet's hand as the mech was unable to contain himself.

The second the mech was coming down from the powerful surging high, Ratchet had them both rolled, First Aid beneath him. Spreading those thighs, he was resting between them, hearing the soft sound of quiet protest from his lover for only a moment before his head dipped and his mouth was against that wet valve.

A scream was torn from First Aid's vocals as he mech's ankles were caught in two powerful servos, preventing the smaller mech from squirming away as a glossa slowly pushed inside that valve, tasting the hot lubricant and growled out his pleasure at the taste and warmth that filled his mouth. The medic was _tight_. Finding that sweetspot inside, he flicked it with the tip of his glossa and First Aid almost overloaded again, the mech's erotic cries filling the space and marking Ratchet practically purr with delight.

They really would need that soundproofing, because he was reminded that First Aid was extremely vocal about his pleasure.

He took his time there, ignoring everything in favour of that tight valve, catching a few glimpses of the mech's face which was flushed with heat from the raw ecstasy he was experiencing. Working that valve until the muscle cables were relaxing and he had practically licked up all the lubricant, he finally withdrew, feeling the ankles in his grasp practically trembling with the strain of keeping his legs lifted like that.

Slowly Ratchet shifted from where he had been resting between his lover's thighs, his glossa sweeping across his lips and catching the last drops of lubricant on them before his larger frame was hovering over First Aid. His hand reached down to caress the length of each silky thigh, feeling them spread just that little bit wider, hearing the sexy little whimper slip from those quivering lips.

Freeing himself from his codpiece, he hissed at just how sensitive he was, his hand stroking over it once, groaning with need before the head of his spike was pressed against hypersensitive metal. First Aid could barely move, body quivering with such need that it made Ratchet smile that he could still do this to the sexy little medic who could also reduce him to the same state. Pushing slowly into that tight valve, he groaned at how tight the mech was still, but the lack of much lubricant meant a hotter friction with the initial penetration and it was _sweet_.

"Ratch…" First Aid could barely get out a sound other than those erotic ones that slipped out as he tried to desperately cool his overheating systems.

"I love you." And he was thrusting in hard, burying himself all the way inside his lover fully, both of them crying out with the raw sensations that overwhelmed them.

His pace was demanding, a hand sliding beneath First Aid's hips and angled them upwards so that his thrusts burned a trail across the mech's sweetspot and the medic was screaming again, hands clawed at Ratchet's back, leaving small dents and scratches behind as he was being taken without mercy. Ratchet was trembling with the pleasure that scorched all the way through him, from his spike to his processors, the mech's valve squeezed around him, hot and slick with just a bit of lubricant, making it rougher than it usually was between them, but they were both enjoying it far too much to worry about anything.

A hand slipped between them, catching First Aid's neglected spike and began stroking it in counter time to his thrusts, making the slender body positively sing with what he was doing to him. Thumbing the head, he could feel it throb and jerk beneath his touch.

It was so intense both of them were sinking into the pleasure together, their bodies moving in time, but First Aid's hands tugged powerfully at Ratchet's shoulders, drawing him down all the way as his legs coiled around the back of trim hips, preventing the mech from pulling away. Spark cases were soon sliding away, the natural urge to merge while face to face in a heated interface session overwhelming them. It was the most intimate kind sharing their people could have.

Sparks pulsed in time, brushing lightly at first, before First Aid's slipped free of his frame, easing slowly into Ratchet's as they merged. However, before either realised, their sparks were weaving the intricate threads of a bond together, the invisible strands uncoiling and looping about one another, meshing the two mechs forever in the sacred union of their people.

First Aid's hand closed around the back of Ratchet's helm, drawing their faces together once more, mouths heatedly pressing together, though it was in that moment that silent tears were sliding down the mech's cheekplates, It was in that moment that they shared everything that had occurred during their time of separation. A raw mixture of sadness and joys, of the terrible ache they had both shared at being separated. Ratchet could express his guilt, his anguish during the moments of their last time together before First Aid had walked out and not been able to look back.

And suddenly it was all far too much for the trembling mech. First Aid overloaded with a spark stopping scream of Ratchet's name, body arching and writhing wildly beneath his lover's own, hips thrusting upwards, clamping down around Ratchet's spike and holding him in deep, attempting to milk him of of every drop of fluid he had. Unable to resist, Ratchet fell over the edge, his hoarse cry only a second after Aid's, his frame collapsing forwards as fluids spilled into that hot valve, filling him.

Collapsing forwards across his lover's frame, he shifted the moment sensation returned to his shuddering body, but found himself quite unable to, limbs were coiled tightly around his frame, holding him down and allowing their sparks to remain fully merged, easing each others pain in such an intimate way.

Ratchet's head tucked against First Aid's shoulder, dropping a kiss to the curve of the slender neck, nuzzling in and just inhaling the scents that clung to both of them, groaning with delight at the heat burning between them. It was only then that he realised the staggering truth.

The bond hummed softly between them, bright and strong, echoing either emotions along the length of it.

"Seems like... Primus knows what we need better than the both of us do." First Aid slumped utterly sated beneath Ratchet, enjoying the weight on him, his hands sliding up and down along the medic's spinal plating and giving his aft a playful squeeze.

"Indeed it does, Aid..." His face hidden against his lover's neck, he couldn't help but let the smile come, knowing that they were both finally where they were meant to be.

* * *

><p>A low sexy laugh escaped First Aid as he perched on the edge of the crate, a blanket draped around his shoulders and just looked completely amused by the fact that Ratchet was clearly distracted by his presence. "You know if you just let me help you... you might actually get it finished before the others return..."<p>

"I can do this." Ratchet gritted out, though his optics immediately turned towards First Aid again, before dropping straight back down to his work and clearly trying to ignore the fact that First Aid was missing most of his blue armour and didn't seemed at all bothered by the fact that he looked well loved and sated. "I am not at all incapable of..."

"What were you saying?" First Aid pressed up against Ratchet's back, the blanket coiling around the larger mech as well and shielding the fact that his hand was sliding upwards along one thigh towards his bondmate's codpiece.

There was a sudden rumble of an engine, one that made Aid blink and turn his head just enough to watch a white car slowly pull in and he heard Ratchet's Cybertronian curse. A strong arm coiled around his waist and drew him back into the shelter of Ratchet's body, the mech dipping his head just enough to press a soft kiss against the more than willing lips that clung to his.

The car pulled up and out came a slender dark haired human female who was glancing around the space clearly searching for someone. "Good to see you again, Doctor." She greeted, only catching a glimpse of Ratchet's back before glancing around again looking for one of the children. "Where's Jack?"

"He's with Arcee, they went for a drive." First Aid said.

And that was when Judy Darby turned around stared at the mechs… and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay ^^ *smiles at you all* I think this one turned out rather well! Don't you think? I am willing to write a Cliffjumper "saved" story, but I have a feeling that it will be hard to match him up with someone. Though if you guys like an OC from me since people seemed to like Velocity and Taciturn from Willing Sacrifice so much, I would love to give it a go.<strong>


	4. Part 4: Sparks

**Author's Note: I was too tempted not to write this! I just wanted to play with Ratchet again. XD Though this story might lead into two others that could follow on after this. I don't know if there will be more chapters. XD There might I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: Own the twins XD **

* * *

><p><strong>The Autobot Base, Nevada, Earth<strong>

First Aid glared at the waste disposal unit with a look that could more than likely melt steel with the heat that blazed there and he let out a puff of air, clearly not at all happy over the fact he had just spent the last hour bent over it and losing what had remained of his breakfast into it. "I hate you." The mech who hated no one now hated… what was as close to a 'toilet' as Cybertronians used. "Really… _really_ hate you." An arm wrapped around his chassis and definitely decided his life had decided to get even crazier than being around humans.

Back pressed up against the tiled wall, he let his head dropped back against the coolness, thankful that it was there to keep him up. A hand lightly stroked across his chassis lightly, feeling the pounding race of his fuel pump and also of his own spark beneath his palm, knowing the exact reason he felt like that. "Never forget your cycles." He groused more to himself than to the world at large, remembering how many times he had told that to other mechs and femmes. "Never… forget…" Rolling his optics, he felt like an idiot having completely forgotten about his spark's own receptivity phases and the fact that both of them had wanted spark to spark contact.

_Sparklings_. Ratchet had never mentioned a desire to have one… let alone… A hand rubbed against his chassis again… Twins.

He could already imagine the expression that would touch his bondmate's features, he had a very good mental picture of exactly how startled Ratchet would be. Unflappable, snarky, grumpy Ratchet.

Blissfully glad that Ratchet was currently _not_ on base or he would have not been pleased that First Aid hadn't contacted him the moment he felt even a touch ill to his tanks. Ratchet was… attentive to the extreme. He needed to run scans and a bunch of other things to make sure all was well. Out of the two of them, he had far more experience with sparklings than Ratchet did as his duties during the last few vorns had been to tend to the needs of the others at the colony he had lived in with his brothers.

Cleaning himself off, the medic was pushing himself to his pedes and allowing himself to compensate for his time spent on his knee joints and was soon heading out into the base, surprised to find the main part of the base empty except for one life sign. A smile came to his lips at the sight of the youngest of the humans sitting on the edge of the human's recreation area, legs swinging a little and looking put out.

"Rafael?" First Aid questioned softly, both optical ridges lifting in quiet concern over the boy's expression.

"Hi Aid." The boy greeted, still looking quite listless, chin resting on one upraised knee, his eyes blinking slightly against… tears?

Running a quick vitals scan, it seemed nothing was physically wrong with the child, but the emotional distress was a heavy scent in the air and making him quickly move towards the boy. "Something troubles you." Seating himself down on a nearby crate, he gazed at the boy, now at his eye level and offered a reassuring smile. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No." The human blurted out, wide eyes turning towards First Aid again and he visibly swallowed hard. "Yes… maybe…"

"How about you give me a hand with a few medical scans I need to run and if you feel like talking, we'll talk." A servo was offered to the boy, the medic offering him a warm and welcoming smile. "I would love the help."

Rafael literally brightened at that, head turning upwards gazing into the visor that shielded First Aid's optics, taking in the warm smile and gentle manner of the mech. "You… you really want my help?"

"Of course I do. You are quite talented and I will be the first to admit to having some trouble with the human technology around here." And his smile grew when the young human slipped onto the warm metal of his palm and was carried across the space towards the enlarged and far more well equipped medical section that First Aid had been working on just off the main room. "Will here do?" His hand lowered, gesturing to one of the work areas with computer access and the boy nodded as he was set down and several things were brought over to him to make it easier.

"I feel… lost."

First Aid blinked at that, before seating himself before the work area and began to prep several scanners for the needed scans he required to assure himself all was well. "Your family?"

"Yeah…" Rafael pushed his glasses up his nose and looked a little troubled, lips pressing together in a worried little frown.

"And here too?"

A slight nod.

"You know sometimes I felt like that too? Sometimes I feel like I could disappear right there in the middle of my family and no one would ever notice." Looking thoughtful, he turned his head slightly to regard the silent base around them. "You miss Bumblebee."

Another wordless nod.

"You are troubled by the fact that unlike Miko and Jack that you are not often requested to go on scouting missions?"

"How did you know?" Wide brown eyes stared up at First Aid with surprise. "I mean… I know they all worry and stuff… but I really… I really do want to go and they assume I don't."

"Well I'll talk to Optimus for you about it the next opportunity I get." Though his lips turned upwards into a sweet smile, the medic demonstrating exactly why most mechs and femmes took to him despite his extremely honest nature. Glancing around, he gave Rafael a wink. "How about I teach you?"

"Teach me?"

"Yes. I can teach you how to read and write in Cybertronian and also about any of our technology that might interest you. I would greatly appreciate you teaching me about Earth technologies. A brilliant young mind like yours should be fostered and encouraged."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Indeed I would. I'm sure if Bumblebee would like to join us, I wouldn't mind it either." Rubbing his fingertips against his jaw, he let out a sigh. "Trust me… I'll probably soon have had enough of being cooped up in this base… Ratchet…" Laughing softly, he shook his head and glanced down at the human who glanced at him quizzically. "I am carrying." A finger lightly touched against his chestplate lightly.

Brown eyes blinked in confusion.

"Oh." Chuckling to himself, he scooted his 'chair' backwards so that Rafael could see his chassis as armour and plating shifted to reveal his spark casing. The extra shielding slowly sliding back away from it, while he did something most mechs wouldn't dare doing, feeling that he was safe enough to do so. "I am in human terms… pregnant." The shielding slowly slipped back and a brilliant glow suddenly filled the space, the very spark of him shimmering and pulsing with energy, and slowly two tiny sparks flittered into view from where they had nestled in the back of his casing hidden by his own spark. Both were drawing energy from his spark, like two tiny stars feeding off a blue giant, coiling in close. "Twins."

Rafael stared in awe at what he saw, his face illuminated by the unearthly glow. "Wow." A hand lifted to touch his own chest, attempting to understand exactly what he was seeing.

"A spark is what makes us who we are." Considering the situation for a moment, he continued. "It is our soul, something that is truly a representation of who and what we are. All Cybertronians have one."

"So… Ratchet…" A hand waved slightly towards the sparks and gave First Aid a thoughtful look. "Is the father?"

"Yes."

A small smile touched Rafael's features, before a curious glint touched the boy's eyes. "Does he know?"

"No."

A grin spread across the human's features. "Can I watch you tell him?"

First Aid's optical ridges lifted sharply at that, his expression however hinted at his own amusement over exactly how Ratchet would take the fact that he was going to expect to be a creator. "As much as everyone might find it… entertaining... I would prefer…" His plating was sliding back into place, sheltering the sparklings and his own spark behind the protective barriers.

_"Find what entertaining?"_ Bumblebee's doorwings twitched slightly, blue optics flickering from Rafael to First aid then back again as he was soon standing close to his human, curiosity lighting on his features.

There was a hiss and 'swish' of the ground bridge opening behind them, the sound of others coming in from patrol with the sounds of both Miko and Jack as well.

"Entertaining?" The large green mech was soon beside Bumblebee, glancing in First Aid who had settled onto the medical berth. "Did we miss something?"

"First Aid is pregnant." Rafael remarked, making both mechs turn towards the now partially flustered medic who stared at the floor an arm wrapped around his chassis protectively.

"Carrying?" Arcee poked her head in between Bulkhead and Bumblebee, grinning like it was the fourth of July. "Well now, sounds like Ratchet's been a _busy_ mech."

"Rafael…" First Aid covered his face with one hand, shaking his head and knowing that everything was going to implode rather soon.

"Oops." The human flushed red. "I…"

"Congratulations are in order." Optimus Prime hovered behind his fellow Autobots, offering First Aid a honest smile, his blue optics bright with unspoken emotions.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone turned and parted suddenly as Ratchet stood behind them all, his expression irritated and clearly wondering exactly why everyone was standing by the door into medbay. However, his expression turned a touch panicked the moment he saw his beautiful mate on the med berth. He was moving forwards quickly, his hand already snatching up a scanner that rested nearby, already lifting it upwards to start a deep circuit scan on First Aid when…

"I didn't know you had it in you, Old Friend." Optimus remarked, one optical ridge lifted at the rather weird little scene that was playing out for him. "However, I am pleased to see you given a chance to be a creator, I for one think you will do well in such a position." Yet, there was an aching sadness reflected in those blue optics as he witnessed something so

Ratchet froze, his blue optics turning to Optimus and staring, jaw a touch slack. "Care to repeat that?"

"You knocked up First Aid." Someone said from amongst everyone present.

"What?" Wide optics stared at his lover for one sparkbeat, his expression shocked and wary.

And First Aid nodded slightly confirming what it was Ratchet was silently asking him.

For the first time in Ratchet's entire existence, his processors hit a logic glitch and stalled, his blue optics flickering before he went into a sudden and rather abrupt power down, heading for the floor with a rather loud clang with First Aid screaming his name.

* * *

><p>A groan escaped Ratchet as his systems were slowly coming back online, his frame curling a little more into the familiar warmth that was close to him. A servo was slowly stroking over his helm, a fingertip lingering against a sensitive chevron, stroking the tip of it before returning to his helm again. His cheekplate rested against warm thighs, the gentle low hum of First Aid's systems soothing any distress his systems had suffered.<p>

"Feeling better, Love?" A sweet voice questioned him.

Ratchet shifted in closer, his forehead lightly touching against his lover's belly, grateful that he had been allowed to have someone like First Aid in his life. "What happened?"

"You had an emergency shutdown…" A long pause followed. "You glitched."

Optical ridges pressing together, he tried to remember exactly what had triggered it and froze all over again, his memory files replaying quickly for him. "The Sparkling." He was immediately pushing himself upwards, almost startling his lover, before he was sliding both hands over his beloved's chassis tenderly, stroking his fingers back and forth across the warm metal, already running every scan he could.

Slender servos covered his own stilling them. "I was going to run the appropriate scans earlier when everyone decided to come in and well... I wanted to see everything was alright before…"

"You were purging before… weren't you?" Worry darkened Ratchet's optics, his expression troubled.

"A little." First Aid glanced away, feeling the thrum of Ratchet's emotions flare through the recently quiet spark bond they shared. Swallowing around the lump in the back of his vocals, he knew he had disappointed Ratchet and guilt raged right through him at his own selfishness.

"You are not selfish, Aid." Ratchet's optics shuttered as he drew his lover to him tightly, curling his arms around the slender body and drawing him in even closer, nuzzling his face against the warm helm. "You did not wish to worry me, but in future…" Cradling his bondmate close to his chassis, he dropped a kiss against it. "Sparkling…" He swallowed, a hand spread to rest lightly against his lover's chassis, sliding beneath the smooth blue and white armour, lingering over the outside of his bondmate's spark casing.

"Ah… _sparklings_."

Ratchet's optics snapped open at that, optical ridges lifting sharply in surprise.

"Twins." The corner of First Aid's mouth quirked upwards, squirming just a little bit closer to his bondmate, coiling himself into the warmth of Ratchet's frame. "I think the universe has a sense of humour considering the fact that twins have always…"

Blue optics sparked.

First Aid only laughed, lifting his chin just enough that his mouth was covered by Ratchet's, the mech pressing in closer, grateful that his bondmate had shuffled everyone away. He already knew he would not be living down this particular episode for many orns to come. They shared a kiss that expressed the deep overwhelming love they shared.

Ratchet didn't quite know what to say in that moment, but all he could do was thank Primus that he had been granted something like this. Even though he didn't quite know what to do about sparklings, he knew the idea that they were going to have proof of their love in such a way only brightened his spark. For all his frustrations with the young ones, he did care deeply for them. He had long since lost what family had remained to him, but now he had been given a bondmate and two sparklings to call his own. "I swear to protect you." He whispered to his lover, rocking him and just hold on tightly, not wanting to let happiness slide out of his fingers.

He would hold on to this with both hands, no matter what came, he would never let go again.

* * *

><p>Loneliness was something Optimus Prime was intimately familiar with. It touched every part of his existence with cold hands, colouring everything a cold grey to his senses. Chilling and unbearable it rested upon his shoulders until it weighed his spark down and almost extinguished it. Nothing erased it from his mind, not even the laughter of the children or the happiness of those around him. To all others he was something <em>more<em>. Prime. Commander. A legend. And in that moment he hated it with a vengeance, hated it all. Not even Ratchet could crack open that cold shell around him, the distance between him and his troops.

How many lives had been torn apart around him? How many lay dead because he had not been able to save them? How many faces turned to him with such sorrow in their optics that it seared him to the core?

Broad shoulders rested back against the wall behind his simple berth, the cold concrete sapped the strength and the heat slowly out of his frame, yet he didn't even seem to realise it. A hand reached out to lightly palm the small communications device he had fashioned himself, the simple empty room was suddenly filled with sound, the darkness no longer so empty. Sagging slightly, he allowed his blue optics to slowly shutter, his audio receptors scanning the different frequencies playing over the open channel, some natural from stars and pulsars… others of alien origin, like the radio signals from Earth, stretching across the void to be picked up by the base's communication's array.

He searched for the sound of Cybertronians. Any voice that could span the distance and reach him.

_'Optimus.'_

A shiver fluttered through him at the sound of a voice he had longed to hear. His fingers clenched slightly as he almost thought he did hear it, the tickle of that rough almost husky purr against his audio, a heated breath slipped out from between his lips as he shivered with a desire for more.

"Say my name." He pleaded with the darkness, Optimus's head tipping back and he swallowed the choked sound that wanted to slip out. "Please…"

_'Orion?' _

His spark clenched at the response. He wanted what Ratchet had… he desperately wanted… the other half of himself. He desperately wanted Ironhide, a voice of reason in the darkness that encased his spark. And in the privacy of his chambers, he allowed the first tear to slide down his cheekplate as his spark shattered into a thousand pieces. While recharge reached out to claim him, another stray tear trickled downwards to hit his chassis, as he longed to dream of something more than just the screams of war.

* * *

><p><strong>The Woods, Oregon<strong>

The forest was unnaturally still. The verdant needles a rich black against the vast sky filled with so many stars that it seemed impossible to be real. Moonlight streaked between the branches, highlight the earth with a silvery halo and glinted off metal.

Arcee moved slowly through the forest, pedes quiet on the needle strewn ground, her head turning back to regard the surprisingly silent Jack whom trailed behind her. She admitted quietly to herself that she was grateful that he had insisted on coming with her. Even though mosquitoes buzzed around Jack's head, the boy didn't protest, merely watching his footing and glancing at the femme with quiet concern.

"Arcee?"

She hesitated and glanced back down at her human partner and managed to force a little smile to come to her lips. "Don't worry yourself about me, Jack." Though her head swung back around, glancing around at the familiar forest that stretched out around them, the memory files sliding through her processors and taunting her. Her spark _ached_. Throbbing against its casing, when she brushed her fingers slowly over the top of it, she needed to find closure. "I'm…"

_"You sure have trouble hanging onto your partners, don't you?"_

A shiver worked its way through her spinal plating and into her limbs, instantly Arcee's servos clenched tightly, not wanting Jack to catch on to the fact that she was practically trembling with the force of her own emotions. The loss of Tailgate had struck her hard, but Cliffjumper's death… his death had driven something home to her. No matter what she did, eventually she would lose all of those who were important to her. Her optics dropped down to study Jack's face, feeling her spark warm at the glimpse of his concern, yet… she could not shake the fact that within a vorn Jackson Darby would be leaving her and the world behind with his own death.

Human mortality was something as predatory as Airachnid. Endlessly stalking each organic on this planet relentlessly.

Something surprisingly warm brushed against her leg, stroking lightly against the metal and making her blink, blue optics drifting down to gaze into the face of the boy who had become her closest friend and companion in the scant few months he had known her.

"Its Cliffjumper, isn't it?" Jack's dark eyes softened before he stepped away, moving back and allowing her to straighten and regard him silently. "Arcee…?"

"Yes." She swallowed convulsively, pain flaring in her optics as she gazed around her at the organic life that thrived around her and she couldn't help but feel a spark of rage touch her spark to know that she was alone despite Jack's presence. That she would be alone as so many others were. Seeing the happiness of Ratchet and First Aid had only brought home to her just how empty her spark was without another close. She had lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper, how long was it before she lost all that she still had?

Arcee didn't know the answer to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there are two possible sequels to this. There is Optimus with Ironhide or Arcee with a femme. I always wanted to do a femmeXfemme thing for here. I thought maybe Firestar, though I'm willing to take suggests. I hope you like it! I have an clear idea for OptimusXIronhide and would be under the name of "Signal From The Dark". What would you guys like? <strong>


	5. Part 5: Stay

**Author's Note: I couldn't leave them alone! I really... really couldn't! And I wanted to give people a chance to know exactly how these two met and a little of their back story... and see Ratchet in a costume! **

**Disclaimer: Own the hat XD **

* * *

><p><strong>The Hospital, Jasper, Nevada, Earth<strong>

"Stop frowning, Ratch." First Aid felt like laughing at the rather irate scowl that was running across his bondmate's features. "You know you'll scare the children if you keep that up." Blonde locks curled around his pretty face, the palest of blue eyes gazing up through blue tinted sunglasses at the powerful man striding along beside him. Fingertips stroked up along one bicep, feeling the muscles just beneath the holographic skin flex in response to the touch.

Ratchet's scowl just seemed to deepen at that, his dark blue eyes stormy beneath neatly swept back coppery brown locks that framed a ruggedly handsome face. "I will not scare the children."

"Bondmate mine, you could scare a whole army away with that scowl." The blonde chuckled softly, unable to help his amusement over the entire situation he had volunteered both of them for. "Just be glad I didn't convince you to dress up…" Rubbing a fingertip against his jaw, lips turning upwards and dimples flashed enticingly at his bondmate. "I thought you would look good as a pirate."

"We are 'dressed up', Love." Dark blue eyes rolled skyward as if praying for the universe to give him patience. Even though he might huff about the fact First Aid had talked him into helping out at Local Hospital to set up the Halloween party for the children, he had to admit he _was_ enjoying himself. Seeing First Aid so happy warmed his spark and hearing that soft laughter brightened the world all around him.

"Holoforms don't count." An elbow lightly nudged Ratchet's side lightly, First Aid's head turning just enough to be able to press a soft kiss against the man's shoulder, rubbing his cheek lightly against it.

A powerful arm wrapped around the blonde's waist, pulling him in almost possessively against his side when they finally reached the section that was marked out as being the children's ward in the hospital. Though they were getting a few odd looks, he ignored everyone and everything in favour of his bondmate, his palm stroking over the flat of his bondmate's belly lightly, delighted by the slight flutter of life beneath his fingers. Even though First Aid wasn't 'pregnant' in human female terms, he could still feel the presence of their sparklings within the mech's holoform, something that he marvelled his bondmate could create.

"Doctor?" June Darby stood in the doorway, her blue eyes flickering between the blonde and copper haired men, curiosity and hope lighting her expression.

"I hope we aren't late, Miss Darby." First Aid offered one of his bright charming little smiles, his head dropping to rest of Ratchet's shoulder, feeling the arm around his waist actually tighten possessively about him, making his smile soften. "The traffic was chaotic."

"You aren't late at all. I'm so glad that you both decided to come, extra sets of hands would be quite welcome right about now." Though her eyes flickered over them, clearly attempting not to voice more of her curiosity over the fact they appeared as real as anyone else did… almost _human_. It was hard for her to remind herself that before her were two robotic beings from outer space.

"You'll be alright, Ratch?" Concern did flicker through his expression for a moment as he glanced around, suddenly becoming more aware of exactly what they might witness in this place. "I should have…" A furrow pressed between his brows, his beautiful face lifted towards his lover's, worry paling the man's pretty features. A hand stretched out, fingertips trailing the length of the man's chest, trailing along a path that followed the faint scars that did run beneath the fabric, knowing them so well… "I wasn't thinking…"

A large hand caught First Aid's as it rested just over his heart, stilling it and pressing the warm palm just there, lacing their fingers together. Ratchet leaned in to gently leave a kiss on those soft lips, swallowing those words before they could escape the delectable mouth. Their foreheads touched lightly, a tiny intimate gesture.

"I will be well, Love." He said firmly, sliding his lips across the younger man's forehead and then down over each eye reverently.

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Installation, Damastica [Past]<strong>

_The caustic sting of smoke filled his vents and internals, burning him from the inside out as he attempted to expel the noxious fumes from his systems. Pain lanced through his entire frame, joints creaking in protest over the position he had been left in, his limbs pinned down to the edges of what appeared to be a work bay of some sort. Inhaling deeply, the scents of processed energon and other fluids filled his still stinging senses and he jerked hard at the restraints, knowing these particular smells and knowing the only way they could be caused. _

_Helm twisting to glanced around at his surroundings, an instant shiver flashed through him as he found himself staring at the disassembled remains of several Autobots. It was clear from the long scratches around where their servos were resting still pinned to the work benches that they had been alive when they had been taken apart. Horror filled him at the scene, his blue optics shuttering tightly, trying to block out the sensations that ran through his own frame. _

_With consciousness came the awareness that if he looked down, he would find his own internals splayed out, pieces of himself having been removed with expert precision. His spark pulsed sluggishly, the protective casing having been peeled back away from it, exposing it to the cold air, it fluttered… _

_The last thing he remembered was taking a plasma bolt to the back, the ground rushing up towards his face and maniacal laughter filling the air, sending a cold shiver flickering through his frame. His head twisted to see a dark shadow gliding across the space towards him, every system he had freezing up as if ice laced his fuel lines. _

_"Now let's see if we can get a scream out of you this time."_

_Fear did burn through him that time, his limbs struggling weakly against his bonds, desperate to escape, to shield his spark from the wicked looking energon blade the mech had lifted from a nearby tray of ghastly looking tools that were already stained purple with his energon. _

_"Still some fight left in you, I'm _impressed_." The Decepticon leaned over Ratchet, mouth curving up into a pleased little smile, one that promised that Ratchet would not be released from reality until he was indeed screaming. _

_Suddenly the dark head twisted towards the doorway when it hissed open, spilling the sounds of shrieking alarms into the gruesome disassembly workbay. Ratchet's helm flopped to one side, just making out a slender form silhouetted in the doorway, blue and white glinting in the harsh lighting. _

_"Finally found me little Protectobot." A warped version of a smile spread even further across that mouth, expression a touch amused. "Have you come to watch me…"_

_And abruptly the Decepticon staggered, entire body swaying as the energon blade dropped from suddenly limp fingers, the mech's head turning downwards to stare at the large hole that had been burned into the centre of his chassis. Wide crimson optics lifted from the smoking wound to gaze at the Protectobot in the doorway with something akin to amusement. "I didn't know… you had it in you." _

_There was a broken sound of a sob from the doorway, then a clatter of a weapon being dropped to the floor as pedes sounded against the fluid streaked floors of the hellish pit the Decepticon had claimed as home. _

_The dark form who had stood beside where Ratchet was pinned down crumpled, striking the ground heavily wouldn't another sound escaping him as he offlined without another word. _

_"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" The words were so soft that Ratchet almost didn't catch what they were, as the Protectobot stepped into the blinding light that pooled around the white and crimson medic. Cheekplates were damp with tears that swept down from beneath a protective visor, soft lips forming the words again and again even though he practically quivered with the raw emotions that assaulted him. _

_Warmth suddenly surrounded Ratchet's spark, something covering the exposed orb, sheltering it from the cold air. A thumb swept over it, caressing lightly and soothing the distress he was feeling, the movement calming the wild pulse and easing the strain on the larger medic's systems. It was like nothing the medic had ever experienced before, the flood of something unexpected struck him hard. _Kinship_. _

_"Aid!" Another mech hovered in the doorway, doorwings flaring as he moved quickly towards his sibling, expression troubled the moment he caught sight of the dead Decepticon beside First Aid's pedes. "Oh… slag." The footsteps sounded more quickly, Streetwise moving to stand beside his younger brother and moved to support him when the slender medic shook his head sharply, refusing the comfort that was going to be offered to him. "You going to be able to do this?" Streetwise's face was filled with a deep horror as he gazed down at the stripped down Autobot that was locked down spread eagled on the bench, his own parts scattered around him like some kind of live autopsy. _

_"Don't ask me. Please." First Aid's tears dripped down onto Ratchet's chassis as he was working on sealing leaking fuel lines and disconnecting the mech's sensor net from his main processors. "I need to work." His head tipped to gaze down into Ratchet's optics, such open compassion and a wealth of emotions revealed in those expressive features. "I'll keep you safe." It was a soft promised, fingers caressing tenderly across that spark still, not willing to release his hold around it as it pressed into his palm, responding unconsciously to the touches. "Find a way to release the clamps and gather up his components, I can't repair him properly here…"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Hospital, Jasper, Nevada, Earth<strong>

Decorations practically clung to every inch of the main ward area for the children, all the curtains around the beds had been drawn back and the lights dimmed to add to the atmosphere. They had been working for hours, Ratchet and First Aid not tiring as the others had from the physical exertion. However, Ratchet had vanished a half hour before and not returned and left the young blonde the centre of a lot of attention, his beautiful features and intelligence drawing the nurses as they were questioning him about himself which was extremely difficult to answer, even though Judy Darby was running interference.

A surprisingly little shiver flickered up along First Aid's spine when he stepped out into the surprisingly cold evening air, his hands tugging his jacket a little more around his body and glanced to one side, startled to find Ratchet perched on one side of the open roof, his back pressed against the wall, knees drawn to his chassis. It was only then that he could feel the flutter of raw emotions burning up along their previously quieted bond.

Instantly he was down on his knees beside his bondmate's holoform, arms wrapping tightly around the broad shoulders, his head coming to rest against the side of Ratchet's throat, just holding him like that, leaning against his side. "You observed a surgical procedure."

A shudder rippled through Ratchet, the man's dark blue eyes closed tight against the new memory files he possessed. Both hands clenched, a low sound escaping his throat, face turning upwards seeking the one source of reassurance he had in his life. A warm mouth covered his own, sweet and understanding, lips brushing softly. The bond flared to life between them, filling Ratchet with love and First Aid's compassionate concern.

"_Slicers_." A shiver rippled all the way through Ratchet, his optics shuttered tightly against what he had witnessed when he had been offered the chance to observe human surgery. "Its barbaric."

"They don't know yet how to treat some ailments without doing surgery. Their methods may seem… barbaric to us, but they are organics and not mechanical in nature."

Fingertips slowly unbuttoned Ratchet's long sleeved shirt, spreading the fabric open and revealing the tawny skin beneath, hairless and well muscled. Dipping his head in, he pressed a warm kiss against the skin just over the pounding heart that fluttered beneath his lips. Shifting from his place beside the man to straddle his hips, his mouth was sliding over the faint almost invisible scars that trailed from collarbone to hip, taking his time to touch every line etched into his skin. One large hand curled into the back of his blonde locks, encouraging him to continue what he was doing, fingertips massaging his scalp tenderly. Ratchet's head dropped back against the wall, legs unfolding beneath him willingly giving himself over to his bondmate's tender ministrations.

"I remember those nights I could curl up against you before you first came back online. The warmth of your frame soaking into mine, my spark singing at being so close to you. You know how they say… love at first sight here on Earth… I think it was that way with us, though maybe… not at first sight…." The younger man looked a touch uncertain exactly how to explain himself.

"I must admit, the humans do have a good saying, it is accurate for me."

First Aid's pale blue eyes blinked at that as he stopped his slow lick across one masculine nipple, pink tongue lightly sliding over his bottom lip seductively. "Do you mean that?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Transport, <strong>_**Xanthus**_**, Deep Space [Past]**

_Awareness was slow in returning to Ratchet, it was a surprisingly long lazy slide up from the strangely comforting darkness. His senses were the first to return to him, his sensor net tingling with heat and… inhaling sharply the sweet clean scent of wax, freshly processed energon and… something sweeter tickled his olfactory sensors. One side of him was surprisingly warm, heated air fluttering across his shoulder stirring something within himself that hadn't been for far too long. _

_He was not in a medical bay, he knew that the moment his optics unshuttered and he stared up at the ceiling of what looked like a set of personal quarters. Helm twisted, his gaze suddenly stopped on the blue and white helm that was tucked against his shoulder, the recharging form of his rescuer pressed up along his side beneath the thick thermal blankets. Now this was definitely not what he had expected to awaken to, but he would be slagged if he complained about the fact that he was surprisingly whole and had a beautiful mech snuggled up beside him. _

_Attempting to shift, he groaned when nothing seemed to respond, his systems sending back a confirmation that he had not only lost several orns, but that his systems were still desperately trying to reintegrate both his own components and new ones to replace what had been removed. A shiver rippled down his spinal plating at the memory of seeing his own components spread out around him like some gruesome internal examination. _

_A sleepy sound escaped the smaller medic, pale blue optics flickering open as he tipped his head upwards to gaze at Ratchet and immediately upon seeing the bot online once more, his lips curved into a breathtaking smile that left Ratchet almost speechless with its beauty. _

_"You're awake." About to sit up, First Aid suddenly let out a surprised little chirp when he was prevented from doing so by the arm wrapped around his slender waist. "I'm sorry about the…" _

_"I'm not going to complain about the accommodations." What was there to complain about when you awakened to find yourself being… cuddled. _

_"It was necessary." Glancing around at his own quarters, the medic squirmed slightly, attempting to right himself again onto to end up sprawled half across Ratchet's chassis, ending up with their faces barely two feet apart. "Medbay is basically overflowing with patients and every inch of the Xanthus is crammed full of bots until we can unload most of the troops from your last base to the next one." A hand reached out and the back of warm knuckles brushed against Ratchet's cheekplate softly, showing his honest concern for the other medic. "I knew you would not wish to be observed recovering." _

_Ratchet had to admit just how true it was, after… after what had happened, he didn't want anyone to see the rush of fear that would more than likely accompany his first trip back into a medbay. The horrors of that… disassembly bay… it terrified a part of him and Ratchet was never one to admit to such things. _

_"You were stable and just needed time to recover." Those fingers slipped from Ratchet's face down across his throat to his chassis, tracing out each precise weld and mark that had been left along his chassis and down to his hips. _

_Taking his time, the medic took a better look at his surroundings, catching sight of a workspace and supplies. Tools lined one wall, a thousand things that were intimately familiar to him filled the space and relaxed his body with its familiarity. Ratchet had to admit he was a little envious of some of the equipment he caught sight of, each of them handcrafted and made to improved specifications. He was a battlefield medic and scientist, where it was clear First Aid was more of a surgeon and engineer. It was clear these were First Aid's personal quarters. _

_Turning his attention back to the medic in his grip, he caught the flash of exhaustion lining those beautiful features that had been revealed to him in the soft light that filled the slightly cramped quarters. "You have been neglecting yourself." _

_Pale blue optics blinked down at Ratchet, head dipping so that their lips almost brushed softly together. His forehead dropping to rest on Ratchet's, his slender frame stretching out across Ratchet's own, lithe frame fitting perfectly together against the medic's as recharge clearly was tugging at First Aid's systems. _

_Shifting the warm weight spread across him lightly, he tucked the medic's helm just beneath his chin, arms managing to wrap around the slender shoulders and waist, hugging First Aid to him. They were spark to spark like that, an intimate position for Cybertronians. And for the first time in his entire existence, Ratchet felt a sense of peace slide over every one of his senses and spark. How could he not be content like this? Even though they were nothing but strangers, how could he not cling to this small measure of happiness that had found him? _

_In his spark, he prayed to Primus that he would never have to be without this warm weight in his arms and soul again._

* * *

><p><strong>The Hospital, Jasper, Nevada, Earth<strong>

A delighted laugh escape First Aid, his blue eyes wide as he stared at the tall coppery haired man who stood in the doorway, his lean body clad in a half unbuttoned silk shirt and tight pants that fitted so delectably over that firm rear. Knee high black boots, a cutlass belted low on his hips and a plumed tricorn hat sitting on top of swept back coppery locks and a broad smile completed the look.

"Oh… dear god…" First Aid's cheeks flushed at the sight, unable to help the natural reaction his body had to the fact that Ratchet had actually uploaded the specifications of the pirate outfit he had been joking about earlier. The man looked relaxed, his large body moving with that grace he always possessed, but there was a swagger to those hips now, dark blue eyes flashing devilishly with that glint of humour Ratchet possessed.

Several wolf whistles came from several of the nurses whom had turned at the sound of the doors opening and allowing Ratchet entry.

Judy stood to one side of First Aid, blue eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the previously scowling Ratchet returning looking like… _that_. "What exactly did you do?"

"I… honestly have no idea." The blonde responded, his eyes still wide while they took in the graceful strength of that body and felt the tickle of Ratchet's delight at seeing his surprise and pleasure at his efforts. "But whatever I did do, I hope I do it a lot more often. Primus forbid…"

"Ahoy, me Hearties!" Ratchet's deep voice rumbled through the space, making several of the children clap their hands in delight at seeing someone truly get into the spirit of the night. "Has someone taken my booty, which one of ye landlubbers did the dastardly deed?"

First Aid's mouth opened, then shut, then opened again. His reaction making Ratchet's grin grow even widener, white teeth flashing in pleasure. The light spilled down over the tawny skin of the man's chest and highlighted the long scars that crossed his skin, just adding to the affect.

"Ratch…" He breathed, not hearing Judy's inhale at the sight of the scars, his feet carrying him over to his bondmate. Suddenly he found himself swept up into powerful arms, the man's plumed hat fluttering slightly, when he held it before their faces and kissed his lover so deeply behind it that First Aid's legs wanted to buckle out from under him at the action.

"Surprise." Dark blue eyes flashed with mirth, the weight that seemed to have been dogging the mech evaporating into nothingness. "Thankyou for reminding me, my Sweetest of Sparks exactly why I am so fortunate to have you as my bondmate. You also reminded me that happiness is in the doing and not the waiting."

First Aid's arms wrapped tightly around his lover's shoulders, tugging his head down and practically plastering himself to the other man, his mouth covering the warm one pressed against his own. There truly was no other place he would ever rather be than there in his bondmate's arms, knowing that no matter what… they would be together.

* * *

><p><strong>I might do another chapter as I go. Who knows! <strong>


End file.
